Two Stupid Fics
by Faye My Funny Valentine
Summary: Just what the title says, minna...(another of my re-upped ones)


Okay, here are 2 stupid fic-lets I had and decided to post them. They're pure crap and I'm actually EXPECTING bad reviews. They're both really really stupid and have no plot whatsoever. Read if ya want, but I'm warning ya...  
  
  
"2 Stupid Fics"  
by Shinigami Baby  
  
  
Fic-let #1 "Duo's New Outift"  
  
  
"Oh Allah... you're not going to..."  
  
"Oh yes I am." Duo said with that kawaii smirk of his.  
  
Quatre sweatdropped. "Who's idea? Yours?"  
  
Duo shook his head. "Heero's."  
  
"HEERO'S!?" Quatre was quite shocked. Who knew Heero had such weird tastes...?  
  
Wufei poked his head in the bedroom shared by Heero and Duo. "What's going on in here that you need to shout? You interrupted my training!"  
  
Duo shoved the subject of his and Quatre's conversation behind his back faster than you can say "Peepee" and gave a sheepish grin.  
  
Wufei raised an eyebrow and looked at Shinigami Baby. " 'Faster than you can say "Peepee" '?" He asked.  
  
Shinigami Baby made that kawaii kitty face that all girls (and some guys) make in anime, glomped Wufei, and continued to type. Wufei sweatdropped. "Onna...." he whispered under his breath, shaking his head.  
  
Quatre laughed nervously.  
  
"Maxwell... what's behind your back?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Errr... nothing?" Duo replied.  
  
Wufei tried to look over Duo's shoulder, but he was too short. (Wufei: "No need to rub it in, onna!!!") "If it's nothing, then why can't I see?"  
  
Duo turned his back on Wufei, still clutching the incriminating evidence in his hands, his back facing the doorway.  
BR  
"Oi!" A voice called out. BR  
BR  
The three pilots in the room all froze and looked to the voice's owner. Trowa Barton crossed his arms. "I'm trying to read, you know. Now what's going on in here?"BR  
BR  
"Maxwell was being sneaky, he's hiding something from me! Something he probably stole!" Wufei accused.BR  
BR  
Duo rolled his eyes. "What do you have that ANYONE would want to steal anyway?"BR  
BR  
Wufei's thoughts went to his collection of smutty magazines. (Yes, Wufei is a closet porn addict. Shh! Don't tell anyone!) "Nothing I suppose. I guess I was wrong."BR  
BR  
Trowa looked down at what Duo was hiding behind his back. "Duo... what were you doing in Quatre's closet?" He asked.BR  
BR  
Duo's eyes widened and he looked over at Quatre, who was blushing furiously. "Quatre's got one too!?"BR  
BR  
"Got what!? I want to see!!!" Wufei shouted. "It's only just that I get to see too, damn it all!" He ran behind Duo's back and gasped, blood spurting from his cute little Wufei nose. "You are SICK, Maxwell!!!"BR  
BR  
Duo put his hand behind his head and smiled cheekily. "Ain't my idea. It's Heero's."BR  
BR  
"NANI?!" SD Wufei and SD Trowa shouted. (SD is super-deformed, minna...... "minna" is everyone. *sweatdrop*)BR  
BR  
"DUO! OMAE O KOROSU!" Heero called as he ran from the living room. "You let them see, didn't you?!" He asked once he got into the bedroom as well.BR  
BR  
"It was an accident, Hee-chan! Honest!" Duo defended himself, crossing an "x" over his heart.BR  
BR  
"Hn. NOW you're in even deeper trouble." Heero said, grabbing Duo by the braid and dragging him outside to the hangar. Duo dropped what he'd been trying to hide.BR  
BR  
"Duo, you dropped your outift." Quatre said, picking it up and handing it to him.BR  
BR  
Duo frowned. "I don't think I'll be getting to use it tonight anyway."BR  
BR  
"That's where you're wrong, koi." Heero said, still gripping Duo's braid. "You still get to wear it."BR  
BR  
"Hontou!? WAIII!" Duo cheered happily, hugging the maid outift.BR  
BR  
"Oooh! Chotto matte!!!(Wait a minute)" Quatre said excitedly. He ran into his room and came back with a featherduster. "Have fuuuun!"BR  
BR  
Heero and Duo smirked and ran off the the hangar. (Yeah, it's silly I know!)BR  
BR  
BR  
Fic-let #2 "Let's Kill Quatre!!!"BR  
BR  
BR  
Quatre sat in his office, finishing up the last of his paper work before he could finally take a shower and get some rest. A kncok came to the door. "It's open." Quatre called.BR  
BR  
The door opened slowly to reveal Trowa. He seemed... fidgety. Quatre wondered what was wrong. "Are you alright, koi?" Quatre asked. Trowa shook his head. "Well come here and tell me what's wrong." Trowa walked across the office and sat on the edge Quatre's desk, looking down at him. Quatre rested a hand on Trowa's knee. "You can tell me what's wrong, Trowa."BR  
BR  
Trowa nodded and took a deep breath. "Quat-chan, I... Ineeditreallybad!" Trowa spit out the last part of his sentence rather quickly. Quatre blinked a few times, trying to decipher what Trowa had just said. His jaw dropped when he finally realized what Trowa said.BR  
BR  
"Y-you need *what* really bad, Trowa?" Quatre gulped.BR  
BR  
Trowa put his hands on either side of Quatre's chair, coming face to face with him. "You. Me. Desk. Now." Trowa demanded, kissing Quatre's neck and face between the words.BR  
BR  
"Trowaaaa! I CAN'T! I have some more work to do, then I want to go take a sho-MMMPH!" Quatre couldn't finish his explanation because his mouth was being occupied by an invader called Trowa's tongue. Quatre broke away finally, gasping for breath. "Damn it, Trowa! I'm serious."BR  
BR  
"Y.. you don't want me?" Trowa asked, the hurt evident in his voice.BR  
BR  
"Not tonight, I'm tired."BR  
BR  
"Ohh you're just saying that!" Trowa glomped Quatre and the two of them fell to the floor.BR  
BR  
"Troooowaaa! STOP!"BR  
BR  
Trowa sat up ontop of Quatre and began to rip his shirt off. "Aww, c'mon! You may feel all tired and cranky right now, but I'll make you feel ALL better!"BR  
BR  
"Waaaah! Knock it off!!!" Quatre cried, struggling under his tall lover. "I'll scream 'rape'!"BR  
BR  
Trowa chuckled. "You can't rape the willing, tenshi."BR  
BR  
Quatre crossed his arms. "Stop trying to win!"BR  
BR  
"Oooh I'm winning?" Trowa asked.BR  
BR  
"Grrr..." Quatre growled. "What's gotten into you anyway?"BR  
BR  
"Don't you like it?"BR  
BR  
"Not at the moment, otherwise I'd find it rather cute." Quatre replied.BR  
BR  
"I'm cute!? WAI!" Trowa squeezed Quatre, making his eyes cross.BR  
BR  
"Aaaagh! Trowa! You're killing meee!!!"BR  
BR  
"That's the idea... to KILL YOU! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Trowa said.BR  
BR  
"Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeee! You're not Trowa!"BR  
BR  
"No! I'm not Trowa. Infact..." Trowa spun around really fast a few times, "... it's meeee!"BR  
BR  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Quatre screamed frantically.BR  
BR  
"Oh YES, Quatre. It is I, Catherine Bloom! I am here to KILL YOU for stealing my brother away from me!" Catherine proclaimed, one fist in the air. She reached behind her back and pulled out three knives with her other hand and flung one right at Quatre's head.BR  
BR  
"AAAGH! You really ARE trying to kill me!" Quatre shouted, dodging the second knife.BR  
BR  
"Nooo shit, Sherlock." Catherine said, hurling the last knife between Quatre's legs. It missed his happy-fun area by INCHES.BR  
BR  
Quatre looked down at the knife, then up at Catherine. "You're insane!"BR  
BR  
"So?"BR  
BR  
"Waaah! You're gonna kill meeeeeee!" Quatre screeched.BR  
BR  
"NO! I WON'T LET YOU KILL QUATRE!" A voice called from the doorway.BR  
BR  
"Dorothy?" Quatre and Catherine asked.BR  
BR  
Dorothy smirked. "Yes. It is I, Dorothy Catalonia! I am here to KILL YOU for... uh, well... just to kill you."BR  
BR  
Quatre and Catherine sweatdropped.BR  
BR  
"HEY! I'm scary looking damn it! I don't need a reason!" Dorothy shouted, pulling a rather large Bazooka from Hammerspace.BR  
BR  
Quatre gulped. Poor Trowa was going to be picking up pieces of his koi later on. Then he got an idea. 'Hmm... what would Brian Boitano do?' Quatre wondered, then shook his head. 'No, that's silly... hmmm...' "Ooh I know!"BR  
BR  
"You know what?" Catherine and Dorothy asked in unison.BR  
BR  
Quatre smiled. "Ohhh nothing at all really. Just something I saw outside."BR  
BR  
"What did you see outside?" Dorothy asked. Catherine nodded.BR  
BR  
"Just some guy, it's not important." Quatre said.BR  
BR  
"Some..." Catherine started.BR  
BR  
"...guy?" Dorothy finished.BR  
BR  
"Yeah." Quatre said. "Tall, long red hair, a sword... scar on his face...."BR  
BR  
"OOOOOOOH! KENSHIN!" Dorothy and Catherine exclaimed, running out of Quatre's office.BR  
BR  
Quatre smirked to himself and walked out the door to his car, then sped away to his house.BR  
BR  
BR  
ENDBR  
BR  
Aren't ya glad it's over??/HTML  



End file.
